Black Lace
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Mature audience only. NSFW. Lemons. Smut. Arthur and Morgana have some bedroom fun. (Repost)


'Gahh, you would think he was trained by donkeys!' Arthur snapped waltzing into Morgana's chambers; she rolled her eyes at the crown prince and resumed checking her appearance in the mirror.

'Who?' she inquired pulling the tiniest of creases on her forehead tight, removing it from existence

'Oh my new servant, marlin or something… Merlin! That's it, his hopeless! I mean he really is awful'

Morgana chuckled, hooking her latest black pendent earrings through her ear lobes

'Then get rid of him'

'I can't…' Arthur groaned 'his some friend, cousin, son thing of Gaius…'

'Ah' she rose from her seat and stepped back to look at her full reflection, Arthur snaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. She smirked. She continued to fix her hair, twisting the ends around her fingers, trying to curl the ends into the perfect hair she always had, Arthur sucked lazily on her skin, indicating what he wanted. She walked over to her mirror set and pulled a jeweled necklace from its place, Arthur walking over to her four poster bed and flopped down onto it, blood red hangings adorning it, contrasting the crisp white sheets of the soft bed. Looking at her reflection, her close fitting black lacy dress, finished only hours earlier by Gwen, clung perfectly to her every curve. She'd never be allowed to wear this in the court, but she didn't mind, she wanted it to get ripped, torn, shredded in her little adventures with the crown prince.

As he lay there, muttering of the stupidity of his new slave, she fixed her make-up, her eyes glistening from behind her lustful lashes and her ruby red, bitten lips gleamed. She pulled on the face she kept only for him and sauntered over to him, hips swinging in an entrancing waltz. He lay there, transfixed as his luscious vixen glided towards him, looking almost magical, her glaze feeling dangerous, like it could suck the soul right out of him. He gulped as she reached the bed. She slowly spun, giving him the perfect view of her from every angle, then she gave him the devilish smile that made his heart stop and another part of his body pay full attention.

Revealing a very high split that showed her milky white thigh, she pulled the dress apart, then with skill and grace straddled him, the long skirt billowing out, settling around her like a portrait of an innocent woman, juxtaposing her position on him splendidly. She rolled her hips over his and delighted as his face expressed his reaction. Closing his eyes, he gripped her hips, holding her firmer to his awoken member. She skillfully, and while dragging her nails along his chest, unlooped his shirt, with him then pulling it quickly from his body and her throwing it angrily from them as if it had personally offended her. As she began to swirl her hips, just enough to tease him, she made patterns on his strong chest with her nails, her hair falling angelically around her sculptured face.

Leaning forward on her knees, raising herself from him, she kissed down his neck, her breasts just ghosting his skin through the lace of her dress, while her talented hand slid between their hips to loosen his insulting garments that kept her desire and need from her. Arthur was too busy enjoying her sucking his jugular and his fingers fumbling with the black ribbon of her corset to know how she removed his pants, but he felt it was utterly unfair for him to be completely naked while she was still fully clothed. He tugged frustrated at her bodice

'Now now Arthur, you know the rules' she sat back up, settling on his stomach, the skin to skin contact told him she had nothing but the alluring black lace dress on, making him groan.

'You may be the crown prince, and will one day be king of Camelot, but I rule in here' her smile shined lust and wickedness, he loved it. She ran her hands up her back, skillfully unlacing the intricate corset of her new favorite gown. As she did, Arthur's hands couldn't help but explore her creamy and soft thighs, slowly extending his search to her hidden cavern, his treasure trove. Knowing it would get him in trouble, that she would want pay back; he slid a finger along her split then buried it within her before she could stop him. Letting out a moan of pleasure and a glare that told him he was in trouble, she finished loosening her gown.

Arthur began to increase his pace, adding a second finger into the mix, sliding easily out of her slick, wet folds, noticing how she began to move her hips against his hand. He grabbed her waist with his other arm and flipped them over with easy, pinning her beneath him, his hand not leaving her tensing walls, she gritted her teeth in annoyance at being caught off guard but bucked against his hand when he pushed his thumb against her clitoris,

'Arthur Pendragon, you will pay for this' she muttered through gritted teeth

'Can't wait' he said with a devilish grin, he loved when he caught her off guard and took control, smashing as many of her (rather enjoyable yet frustrating) rules, knowing that really the punishment could only be the same or better then sticking to her vixen laws.

Making a 'come hither' movement with her, he had her moaning and fisting the bed sheets in moments; he dipped his head and sucked her pulse point on her neck hungrily. Morganas fingers darted over his strong back, trying to pull him closer and inflict her make on his skin.

'Come for me' Arthur muttered seductively in her ear, he was determine to make her crumble beneath him, like she always managed with him

'Not letting you win…' she fought the building sensation and her ragged breath, she hated to let him win, yet never felt that she had lost.

'Hmm' Arthur grazed his teeth along her sensitive collar bone then slithered down the bed, arms quick enough to trap her waist down, holding her to the bed. As he slid a skilled tongue into her folds she shrieked in delight, deciding to enjoy her lose before she punished him for breaking her rules.

As the wave crashed over her he watched her face, transfixed at the look of utter pleasure on her fine features. When she opened her eyes and met his gaze he felt that deep connection they shared before it was swept away by utter lust. Arthur smiled and pushed her black sultry garment up her body, kissing a trail up her stomach, making her shiver. She willingly lifted her shoulders and let the sexy number be thrown to the timer floor with Arthurs garments in the near vicinity. Arthur hungrily attacked her right breast, the perfect mound fitting into his delighted mouth, while the other received attention from his hand, the calluses from sword fighting grazing the delicate skin, raising goose bumps.

Wearing only her jewels, Morgana felt at total easy, completely blissed as the aftershock of her first orgasm still tremered through her body and Arthur skillfully attended to her breasts. Arthur loved her body, it was perfect, but he especially liked her breasts, so full, perky and silky to the touch. And they were very fun to play with. As he continued his mouth lead expedition on her chest Morgana felt the thing her body desired most pressing firmly against her inner thigh. Knowing she now held control she spun them over, settling back on his chest, hair bouncing around her shoulders, necklace glittering.

'You've had your fun, now mine' she hummed sexily. Arthur tried to contain his grin, but failed miserably

'You know what happens when you break the rules Arthur' she swiveled her hips on his torso; his hands came up to grab her hips, his fingers kneading the soft flesh. She reached a hand behind her and locked eyes with him. She smirked as she watched his pupils dilate from her strong grip, and almost chuckled when his lips parted and a sexy low moan escaped his lips. The hiss that he made when her hand retracted told her she had total power, him at her mercy-how she liked it.

She wound her hands behind her neck and removed her precious necklace, leaning forward, her breasts tickling his chest, she seized his hands and tied them to the head board awkwardly with her prized possession

'Now don't break it' she whispered in his ear then licking down to his collar bone, making him groan.

She sat for a moment, ghosting her fingers over her breasts-re-enacting one of Arthurs favorite shows, his eyes transfixed on her hands. She then dropped to her hands and knees, leaning over him, knees on either side of his waist; she kissed down his collar bone and chest, her breath catching the wet trail of kisses as she traveled lower. When her hips backed into his soldier at attention, her wet folds made him catch his breath, she grinned wickedly

'So that's what you want' she chuckled, Arthur felt like correcting her 'what_ I NEED'_ but thought better then to tell her all of his weaknesses. She trailed her hands along his chest, then squeezing her breasts together, making his eyes widen then she pushed herself up so she was just on her knees, positioned directly above him. She trailed her fingers down her body, knowing his eyes would follow their every movement, drawing small circles on her stomach, pinching her own nipples and disappearing into her folds for a mere moment. Arthur's breath was already shallow, just watching the vixen in front of him. She grinned and bent her knees just enough to bring their bodies into contact, her moist entrance teasing his tip immensely. She began to slide her hips back and forth, just skimming his tip, her wetness beginning to run down him. Arthur's eyes were clamped shut and jaw clenched, this was torture, and she was loving it.

She dripped down for a second, taking in his tip, making him groan, then resealed it almost making him whine. She watched as his arms began to fight their jeweled restraints. She continued to traced along her folds with his tip

'Morg...ana' he gasped, her wet juices trickling down his arousal. Absolute torture. The chuckle that escaped her lips made him groan, she was enjoying this too much. After what seemed a life time he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his strong arms away from the head board and heard the necklace snap. His hand seized her hips and he slammed her down onto him, causing them both to catch their breath. She narrowed her eyes, a clear sign she had had another wicked idea, she didn't begin to move, just sat impaled on him, her breasts heaving as her lungs struggled to maintain an air supply. She was so tight and wet around him that Arthur honestly thought he was about to die

'Please move' he gripped her hips trying to make her move, to relieve his further torture.

'Beg me' she said coolly, the expression of anticipation on her face, Arthur glared at her, not wanting to be the first to give in to their lust filled naked games

'Beg…me' she said slowly, her voice dripping with lust and slammed down on him once, making him cry out in pleasure

'Please! Please Morgana' He moaned

'Will you break the rules again?' She asked rolling her hips skillfully

'Yes' he grinned, clutching her hips tighter

She grinned darkly yet began to ride him, hard and heavy. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips began to buck to meet hers as she slammed down on him. Their speed increased till she was almost bouncing off him and he thought he might split her in two, her eyes were closed and her breath ripping though her heaving chest. Arthur felt a building sensation and positively pounded into her, hitting her deep within making her yelp with pleasure. Within moments they were both screaming their approval as their orgasms terrorized their bodies. Settling down, regaining her breath, Morgana rolled off him and lay on her back panting.

A few moments later she snaked her hand down his torso and began stroking him lazily, eyes closed, chest rising rapidly. Arthur lay for a while, then felt his strength rebuilding and grinned. Surprising her, he rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He caught her lips in his, finally kissing her. Their worlds exploded. Arthur pushed into her and began a steady, strong pace as their tongues fought for dominance.

He had her moaning in minutes, kissing down her chest, suckling each nipple in turn

'Say my name' he grinned as he nibbled her sensitive skin on her neck as he increased his pace so that her breath hitched in her throat.

'Why?' she groaned, sinking her nails into his back as he hit her sweet spot over and over

'I won't let you come if you don't' he flashed her a devilish smile that almost made her implode on the spot 'Pay backs a b*tch' he grinned and sucked her breast into his mouth as he hit deep within her, making her scream in delight. Moments later she was moaning his name as her third orgasm hit her hard; he followed seconds later, her name being straggled as it left his lips.

'Wow' he grinned kissing her lips, then down her chest

'That was fun' she chuckled.

A sudden knock on the door and before she could scream at them to go away, a pixie looking face rounded the door

'Um lady Morgana, have you seen the prince? I seem to have lost…Arthur!' Merlin spluttered as he noticed his master's head in between the women's bosom, he squeaked and pulled the door shut in a snap.

Arthur groaned and she laughed. He looked up at her

'Shall I get your necklace repaired for next time?' he asked sweetly, she just smiled her sexiest grin in reply.

**Apples and Beckett**

**Please Review **** Let me know what you think **


End file.
